knockeddownpinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Giggaknat Wars
The Giggaknat Wars was a brutal, bloody battle between humans and the Giggaknat empire. History When humans first encountered other species, they told tales of a hateful, evil species. The species was known as the Giggaknats. Since humans have not encountered the Giggknat empire at the time, they had to be weary of who they had to fight. Eventually, after the long conflict known as the Human Civil War, a former soldier assaulted two Giggaknat teens, and killed them. The Giggaknat Empire, despite only two lives lost, were angered, and prepared to eradicate the human race. When they found the world known as Earth in 2770, they quickly sent ships and troops to attack it's humans. Civilians of Earth were killed and burnt to a crisp with Giggaknat flameguns. Sometimes, the Giggaknats attacked families, killing the parents to traumatize the children, or just flat out killed the younger members to make the adults feel depressed and lonely. After the horrific assaults on Earth, all humans put differences aside and focused on fighting the Giggaknat menace. Luna-7 and Farstar-7 sent troops to Earth to rid the world of the Giggaknats. But, since some human colonies, including Earth, were facing an economic depression, the Alliance of Human Planets pleaded for help from their extra-terrestrial allies. Some powerful and supportive allies joined the fight for humanity's survival. The first battles face-to-face with the Giggaknat empire went underway. Sometimes, Humans made deals with other aliens whom not involved in the actual war to assault Giggaknat-owned planets. But, some Humans believed that mankind must be destroyed to bring peace to the universe, and thus a cult was created to help the Giggaknat empire. The first Human battleship during the Giggaknat war was made for many missions, but only lasted for so long. The AHP-18, or better known as "the Avenger", was a huge ship designed for warfare in the vacuum of space. Humans had very much pride at this point, wanting to avenge thousands of deaths on Earth, and believed they actually could defeat the alien empire. The Avenger entered a D'ewlontian owned system, and the D'ewlontian colony quickly alerted the Giggaknats of the warship heading towards a Giggaknat system. The Giggaknats sent a whole fleet of spacecrafts to assault the Avenger. However, the enemy fleet had no clue there were a swarm of human ships guarding the Avenger on a mission to assault a Giggaknat military base. The Avenger was destroyed, and its remains drifted in the emptiness of space. Even with the ship destroyed, many of the Giggaknat War's greatest minds survived the assault, and escaped to Luna-7 through spaceships inside the Avenger. The human military had to think of another way to defeat the alien empire. But the Giggaknat had yet more tricks up their sleeves; they hired bounty hunters to hunt down Human scientists, soldiers, commanders, and even military leaders. However, only a handful of bounty hunters were successful at killing a target. Then the Blood Skirmish of Mars occurred in 2772. Some Giggaknat troops were sent to assault the Human colonies on Mars. Most of Mars was used for farming, so the Giggaknats decided to disrupt the peaceful farming. But many soldiers were put on Mars after the assaults of Earth. Thus, a bloody battle took place. After the Humans were angered by the assaults on Mars, they found out that a swarm of Giggaknat troops landed on the Foobintonian homeworld. The humans had an alliance with this species for a while, so they hired Foobintonian mercenaries to kill the Giggaknat troops. The Foobintonians tore apart and killed Giggaknat troops, avenging human lives. The Foobintonians found out that the Giggaknats used their planet as a mine, and stole precious resources from the caves. The Human Empire knew that the Giggaknat knew what they were doing, and theorized the Giggaknats are making powerful weaponry. At this point, human governments told civilians to prepare for the worst. However, an event took place. A T'akazuon colony was founded in a system not too far from Luna-7. The T'akazuon wanted to share borders to trade goods. At first, this was innocent enough; many humans though these aliens were to be friends. A little after the votes started for sharing borders, some humans found out that the T'akazuon temporarily had an alliance with the Giggaknats in the past. A campaign started on Luna-7 to tell civilians that these aliens were not to be trusted. Then the ever so famous "A Vote Yes is a Vote for Extinction" poster began being posted around Luna-7 cities. After a while, the voting failed, and no borders were ever shared. Meanwhile, humans battled Giggaknats on land on far away planets. Eventually, the Giggaknats began bringing allies of their own to the fights. When the battle of F'eenive-1c occurred, the Giggaknats hired D'ewlontian mercenaries to kill human troops in a surprise assault. This assaults took lives, but the D'ewlontians were defeated easier than an actual Giggaknat swarm. Then the Giggaknats brought the H'juakes into the war. These large creatures used grenade-launcher weapons which could take out a small squad of human troops. The Giggaknats sent the H'juakes to Earth to destroy a human by the name of Bernard Isacson, better known as "Bernard the Battleheart". Bernard was very political, and had plans of destroying entire Giggaknat systems, but kept the plans secret to himself, since he did not want to take action quite yet. Information about this plan was leaked by a spy for the Giggaknat empire, so the Giggaknats sent invasion forces to kill Bernard and his allies. After the Giggaknat's mission failed, Bernard was safely and secretly evacuated to Luna-7 for further planning. As humans began losing hope, Jeffery A'dzoe began to help his species. He played a part in the Giggaknat Wars earlier, but by 2774, he became a spaceship commander. He helped plan assaults on Giggaknat colonies, and reduce their power over new resources. Then the Saturn-Orbit-7A was launched into space. Jeffery commanded this ship, and sent off to fight Giggaknats on their colony of Henes-11e. The Saturn-Orbit-7A was much weaker in firepower and speed than the AHP-18, but the Saturn-Orbit-7A had better armor, and was resistant to laser blasts or other projectiles shot by Giggaknat ships. As the Saturn-Orbit-7A entered enemy lines, they were immediately noticed by Giggaknat warships. They fired missiles at the human ship, yet it took little damage. A long, long battle ensued, resulting in the victory of the humans. Jeffery then commanded pilots on the ship to fly down onto Henes-11e and destroy the colonies. With Henes-11e under human control, the Giggaknat became more malicious by the day. They sent troops to attempt to attack several human colonies. Yet, the humans were prepared, and the invading Giggaknat forces were defeated. But here on, Giggaknats never gave up. They would send new swarms of soldiers every day. By 2775, human cultists were found harming civilians on Earth and Luna-7. These cultists worshiped the Giggaknats as the ones who will end mankind in order to make up for past atrocities committed by humans. These cultists were aggressive, and used terroristic tactics. While some soldiers were deployed on Luna-7 to deal with the terrorist-like cultist, soldiers elsewhere bravely fought for mankind. Later on,the Black Thorn battles began. These battles involved a Giggaknat colony that is home to other sentient species besides the Giggaknats. With two other species on the planet, soldiers had to fight all three hostile species. But the thing that was most notable about the battle was the "Black Thorn", a giant thorn-like spike that grew from the ground. One of the native species to the planet worshiped it. To humans, it seemed to be a symbol that represented brainwash, as the native species would obey anyone's orders. _UNDER CONSTRUCTION_ Category:Wars Category:Events Category:History Category:Works in Progress